Talk:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
The time line Wind Waker and Twilight Princess happened in a different time line after the Adult World after the ending of OoT but if they did happen in the same time line Twilight would have been first by barely a generation or two and I can explain how/why that is(and this is based off facts the game gives people) When Wind Waker starts it says THE HERO OF TIME(Ocarina of times hero) and not the Hero of the ANCIENTS/TWILIGHT (which is Twilight Princess's Link) easily disproving the fact Twilight princess might have happened in the Wind waker time line. Another reason is the fact that In Wind Waker it has numerous ties to OoT from the stain glass under hyrule castle where the master sword is kept to the Forest haven inhabitants.The biggest one which is alittle of a grab bag UNLESS you really paid attention to story without skipping a line in wind waker or twilight princess, is that In Wind Waker's opening it says Ganon escaped from the "dark world" soon after the hero left and plunged hyrule into the sea by himself in his body BUT in Twilight Princess -Um, no. First, the WW legend is a terrible source. The legend doesn't even mention Hyrule by name. Even a century is too soon for WW after any game, because Link's grandma's grandparents would have witnessed the flood and thus know what happened to the legendary kingdom. So she would know. Considering how big a deal the Hero legend is supposed to be, there is no way that she wouldn't mention the name Hyrule to Link. But no one in the Great Sea has even heard of Hyrule, except for the old relics like the Deku Tree or the King. WW also can't take place before any other game that takes place in Hyrule, because the landmarks are the same. Lake Hylia in the south, Death Mountain to the northeast, the desert to the west. Even if the landmarks survived being flooded for centuries and then draining, their names would be completely different. The people of the Great Sea don't speak old Hylian. They'd have no reason to use the exact same names. -Also, remember that WW Link is the "Hero of Time reborn" until the King declares him the "Hero of Wind." The Hero of Time was the first Hero, which makes him worthy of note. Ergo, it's easier to refer to him as "Hero of Time reborn" rather than listing all the other Heroes who've preceded him. Ganondorf himself only uses "Hero of Time" because that's the OoT era legend. He never spends enough time talking to the other Heroes to learn their proper titles, and thus wouldn't know them. -- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *SPOILER WARNING* During the cut scene where your talking with the sages and they tell you how Ganon ALMOST escaped and killed a sage. They sealed him in the twilight world again until he escaped in Zant's body.*SPOILER END* Then theirs the biggest gap in zelda universe that's an undeniable void in zelda *SPOILER WARNING* Ganon Died at the end of twilight princess he LOST the triforce (if visibly disappeared from his hand) and he DIED because like zant said "I'm alive as long as my master is" and that next snap dosen't symbolize life*SPOILER END* their I think I explained that well enough-67.180.225.161 03:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC) -The Triforce disappearing means nothing, because in OoT the Triforce mark doesn't glow until Zelda points it out. Unless you seriously believe that Link never once took off his gloves, or saw the mark on his hand and didn't ever think to ask Sheik about it. -- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute. First of all, Ganon pretty much ALWAYS dies. I know in Oot he's sealed away, but of course Ganon apparently is taken out of the void in TP and WW. Anyway, -It doesn't matter if Ganon dies, even if it's a permanent death. FSA gives us a second Ganondorf, who becomes Ganon only after finding and claiming Ganon's trident. So it's not like Mario, where there's only ever one Koopa King. If Ganon really dies, someone else can step up to take up the not-so-good fight. -- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I think Wind Waker is situated at the latest possible point in the time line. Each island is the top of a mountain in Hyrule, right? That means all of Hyrule is underwater, which also means hyrule has come to an end. At the end of the game, Link goes on to live on his own life ON THE MOUNTAIN TOPS OF HYRULE. All the other games except majoras mask take place in hyrule, not on the apparently flooded hyrule, it's only remnants being mountain tops. -Well, the Oracles duology actually takes place in Holodrum and Labrynna, but Link is sent by the reassembled Triforce from Hyrule, so I suppose that still counts.-- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Majora's mask is a land that's far away from hyrule, but in WW Termina's also probably flooded as well.Extremofire 16:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) -MM was in another realm, like Twilight or the Dark World. I mean, there's that whole deal with the moon falling down. You'd think something like that would make it into legend, but since it hasn't Hyrule apparently either sees so many apocalypses that the moon falling is no biggie or the Hyrulian moon never fell. It would also explain the time loop caused by the Song of Time, which only goes back to the 1st day, when Link entered Termina, and never happened back in Hyrule. Different realms have different rules (Twilight ghosts and bunny!Link). Besides, Link starts out in the Lost Woods, and winds up in the middle of Clock Town. There's definitely some sort of portal work going on here, because Link doesn't spend nearly enough time in the forest to completely leave behind Hyrule like that, especially since the Skull Kid has met Kokiri (implied to be Saria). Of course, there's also the whole deal with practically everyone in OoT having a counterpart in WW. Yes, that's just EAD not wanting to make new character models, but Aonuma justified it as being in an alternate dimension. Granted, developer quotes generally mean nothing in universe, but in this case the evidence backs him up. -- 05:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) -Mithril: I think of Wind Waker like this (dont know if its true): Because link never visited Termina, he never defeated Majora, so I think Majora must be the evil that flooded Hyrule, because Link got out Termina , so why can't Majora do that when he was never defeated by Link? Other Um... could someone fix the link to the Wind Waker? 'S kinda important; I'm not sure how though... Aeronflux 17:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. Aeronflux 17:23, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Should I work on getting details on the islands, such as towers, enemies, barrels and hazzards, and the characteristics of the water? (That means if the water is perfectly even, I would write that, and if the water was bumby, and upset and swerving me up and down beyond crazy, I would write that.) If so, we would need an info box. Learner4 18:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) question how do you pronunce celda? Oni Dark Link 20:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) WW geography My personal theory of the geography in wind waker is that it could be similar to OoT. How? Dragon roost island=Death mountain, Windfall=kakariko village (most likely not. And so on... Year of release Link's Age *In this game they dress their kids up as OoT Link at the age of twelve for tradition, would that mean we now know Link's age young and old? If so, that means Young Link in OoT-MM is twelve and Adult Link is nineteen because he goes seven years in the future, do the math! And if that's true all of the "Links" would probably be that age.--Game-fanatic (talk) 02:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC)